


The Science of Kissing

by PlutoApologist



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 23:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20536370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlutoApologist/pseuds/PlutoApologist
Summary: Kissing was an unknown for Alyssa, a science she could never figure out . She knew all the symptoms of what seemed like every disorder in the word, she knew a healthy brain from a unhealthy brain, she knew the effects of too much coffee on development, yet she had never cracked the science of kissing.





	The Science of Kissing

Kissing was an unknown for Alyssa, a science she could never figure out . She knew all the symptoms of what seemed like every disorder in the word, she knew a healthy brain from a unhealthy brain, she knew the effects of too much coffee on development, yet she had never cracked the science of kissing. She had kissed Emma in 7th grade at a sleepover, only a little peck on the lips, but had just rolled over and went back to sleep, blushing furiously. They had never talked about it again.

Emma and Alyssa had known each other since they were children. They had held hands and casually hugged each other, but that kind of closeness had stopped after first grade, which was why it so odd that Emma had just kissed Alyssa’s cheek. A blush rose to Alyssa’s cheeks slowly, eventually filling her whole face, like a sunset that took over the sky. 

“I guess you really missed me, huh,” Alyssa chuckled, trying hard to ignore how much that made her heart leap in her chest. She fiddled with her suitcase, now significantly heavier after her month long trip. Emma took a panicked step back, almost tripping. Alyssa put a stabilizing hand on her shoulder, meeting her eyes. The blonde’s eyes were wide and scared, her mouth frozen in a perfect ‘o’. 

“I-I heard that they did it in England,” Emma stuttered, avoiding looking into Alyssa’s eyes. She fidgeted with her flannel, her hands twisting it intensely. Emma had painted her fingernails rainbow today contrasting against her pale skin nicely. Alyssa noticed small details about Emma like how she always laughed at dirty jokes and knew all the words to ‘All Star’ or left the frosting for last when she ate cake. But she was completely over the small crush she had on her in high school. Her nails just looked nice today. 

“So how was - “

“I missed you too, it’s - “

They both started at the same time, coming to a screeching halt when they heard the other. Emma rubbed her neck awkwardly, her toned muscles entering Alyssa’s vision. In the long silence, Alyssa could feel her heartbeat in her chest and her hands itched to wrap her in a hug. Shit. Maybe she was in love with her best friend. Still. Even after moving to another country for a year. She screamed in her head for her heart to take a vacation and stop reminding her she was hopelessly in love with her best friend. 

“I missed you too, it’s okay Em,” Alyssa reassured her. Her friend laughed, it ringing out loud and clear and she knew. She was home. Her eyes wandered to Emma’s toned muscles. Now that she thought about it, when she felt her shoulder, her muscles were more firm. “Did I miss the softball season?”

“You just missed the fall league, but yeah, I played a lot. Ball is life, you know.” Alyssa bit her lip, studying Emma’s flushed face and smile. She was probably just embarrassed, but she would trade all the sunsets in the world for that smile. Emma took her heavy suitcase with ease while she was distracted. 

“You ready to go? Do you have to go to baggage claim?” Alyssa nodded before pressing a kiss to Emma’s cheek in return. Emma put a hand to her cheek blissfully, her suitcase tipping over as she did. “What was that for?”

“Hospitality. Like they do in England.” Emma slowly let her hand fall from her cheek and swallowed, her fair skin tanned by months of playing softball outside bobbing. She couldn’t help but think ‘without her’. She had missed her every day, even with the frequent skype calls.

“Do they really do that in England?” Emma asked, her face breaking into a grin. The pressure released in her chest, as the warmth from her smile reached Alyssa. 

“No.” They both broke into laughter, their eyes meeting and reaching a silent understanding. A silent understanding that everything was okay again. Emma bent down to pick up the suitcase and Alyssa averted her eyes, looking at her new green flannel instead of her ass.

Emma regaled her with stories of the shenanigans she and Greg, her cousin, had gotten into as they collected her other suitcase. Alyssa was glad to hear that Kaylee and Shelby had finally gotten together, though Emma couldn’t help but gripe that she was the only one they could talk to about it. It sounded like a full time job for her. 

“I’m sorry your mom couldn’t pick you up,” Emma said filling the silence, only filled by a pop song over the radio. The world seemed to be against her, as the song playing was a generic pop song, that rang too true in her heart. Perhaps wedding bells would soon be ringing for her. Alyssa shook her head out of the clouds. There was no need for foolish fantasies. 

“I’m not surprised. She’s done this before,” Alyssa sighed. She adjusted her bag, ignoring the pitiful look. She was sick of it. She had gotten it since her mom forgot to pick her up for ballet when she was three and she didn’t hold out much hope for her changing. Betsy, Emma’s grandma had become more of a mom then her real mom.

“You shouldn’t be used to it. You deserve so much better.” She put her hand over hers on the suitcase, brushing her thumb over a scar on her hand. Emma had been there when she got that scar before her mother banished any thoughts of being a tomboy out of her head. She gently slipped the suitcase out of her hand and put a hand over her shoulder. Everywhere she touched her, Alyssa felt her skin light up like a christmas tree. “Let’s get out of here.”

“Hey, I have a surprise for you, but you have to close your eyes. I won’t let you get hit by a car, I promise.” Alyssa nodded quietly. Alyssa’s breath hitched as she closed her eyes and was led through the parking lot. Her skin only slightly prickled at Emma’s touch now. She breathed in Emma’s slightly sweaty scent and tried to only listen to Emma’s breath as she was led. “Okay, you can open your eyes now.”

She opened her eyes to see Betsy rising up on the seat with a huge smile. Alyssa’s heart jumped for joy but she couldn’t move, she might realize it was all a dream and she was still stuck in the hellscape of a 2 year masters program. 

“Pinch me, Emma. I think I’m dreaming,” Alyssa whispered.

“You’re not dreaming, this is real,” Betsy said, holding her arms out for a hug. Alyssa rushed into her arms instinctively, hugging her tightly.

“I missed you, mom,” Alyssa murmured. 

“I missed you too, honey.” Betsy released her, too soon for her comfort. She months of hugs to make up for. “Now, let’s get you fed. You look like you haven’t been eating enough.”

“I only skipped meals a little,” Alyssa replied guiltily, climbing into the backseat with Emma. It felt like Emma sat closer to her, but she was probably just imagining it. 

“They’re freshly baked so I’ll be insulted if you don’t eat them,” Betsy said brushing past her poor diet for now. She knew that Betsy would get her into the kitchen under the guise of helping with a new recipe, but end up pestering her with ways to remember to eat. She wasn’t about to let one of her favorite children (it was a secret she had only told Alyssa) go without eating. 

Betsy regaled them with gossip from church and corrected the stories Emma had told her about her and Greg. Apparently someone had made meatballs that made everyone sick but Betsy. Betsy was just happy the homophobes in her church got their fair share of karma for their casual homophobia. Emma just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms at the retelling of her and Greg’s shenanigans. 

They were both bursting with questions for Alyssa but they quickly picked up on her discomfort. Betsy turned on the radio, proudly announcing that she knew that song even though all ‘the kids’ knew it. Emma texted with a secretive smile the whole way and it made her heart ache. Alyssa knew her friend would eventually find someone who could love her without reservations, but she hadn’t imagined knowing about it so soon. She knew she couldn’t lay claim to Emma’s heart till she got her shit together, but it still hurt. 

LesbianMessiah sent an image to Operation Alyssa  
BiDisaster #1:SHE’S HOME AAAAAAA  
BiDis-ass-ter #2:GET OVER HERE BITCH AAAAAAA  
LesbianMessiah: No Kaylee we’re in South Dakota  
Shelby we’re getting there as fast as we can  
BiDis-ass-ter #2: We all know South Dakota ain’t real bitch  
BiDisaster #1: Hurry up and save me Kevin put on Glee  
Dumbass: hEY GLEE IS GOOD  
BiDisaster #1: I would make you leave but you’re the one who’s willing to blow up balloons  
Dumbass: You know what else i can blow  
Gregorus: ;)  
LesbianMessiah: Stop :gun emoji:  
we’re almost here y’all better be ready

ItIsn’tEasyBeingGreene sent an image to Here Queer and Ready to Scream  
Greg: THE BOYS ARE BACK IN TOWN  
ItIsn’tEasyBeingGreene: brb catching a flight back  
BiDisaster #1: AAAAA I MISSED YOU  
BiDis-ass-ter #2: YOU BETTER NOT  
LesbianMessiah: lol bitch like i’d let you  
Gregorus: ok fine i see i’m not appreciated i’m leaving  
Dumbass: ok bye  
BiDis-ass-ter #2: GUYS STOP ARGUING ALYSSA’S HOME

“We’re here!” Betsy chirped as they pulled into her driveway. Alyssa frowned at the cheerful yellow walls greeting her. She was expecting her mother's drab, or what her mom would call classy, grey walls.

“I have to go to my mom’s house. She been asking where I am.”

“I wasn’t joking about the cookies Alyssa,” Betsy remarked with a sly smile. Alyssa rolled her eyes as she followed Betsy up the sidewalk. 

“Okay, but I need to go to my - “ Alyssa was cut off by a chorus of people yelling surprise. Kaylee and Shelby held tightly to each other, popping out from behind the couch. Kevin nearly fell over the couch in his enthusiasm, only prevented from falling by Greg. Colorful balloons and a sloppily written were messily put up, along with snacks occupying every square inch of the table.

“Guys, I’m- I don’t know what to say - “ She felt tears start to well up, as Emma and Betsy pushed her into the room. Kaylee let go of Shelby and ran to Alyssa wrapping her in a tight hug. 

“We missed you so much!” She squealed, as Shelby, Greg and Kevin came in for a group hug. Emma stared on the sidelines longingly.

“Why aren’t you joining? They’re all your friends.”

“I don’t want to make Alyssa uncomfortable,” Emma frowned, tugging uncomfortably at her shirt collar. 

“Oh honey,” was the only comforting thing Betsy could think of to say. She rubbed Emma’s back gently and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Alyssa was crying by the time she came out of the hug and they all gathered on the couch. Emma perched on the side of the couch and Kaylee plopped on Shelby’s lap. Her heart twinged with jealousy when Kaylee brushed her hair out of her face.  
“Let it all out girl. Just don’t get salt on my pizza,” Shelby said, Alyssa laughed through the tears, wiping her face with a tissue Kevin had handed her. Emma imagined herself as her knight in shining armor, handing her a delicate handkerchief and riding away into the sunset on a white horse with her. But this wasn’t her reality and instead she was trapped on the end, somewhere between belonging and loneliness. 

“Babe, you weren’t supposed to eat the pizza yet,” Kaylee frowned. Shelby winked and licked her lips.

“Are you going to do anything about that?” Shelby pushed her off her lap, rolling her eyes. They started playfully arguing about her pizza falling on the floor and Alyssa finally felt, plainly and simply, happy. No ifs, ands, or buts. 

“We really did miss you, Alyssa. I’m so glad you’re back,” Kevin smiled ignoring their antics. “There was no one to control Nolan.”

“Which one?” Alyssa replied smugly.  
“Hey!” Both Emma and Greg piped up indignantly. Her heart did a backflip at Emma’s wide, taken aback eyes.

“I’m just saying, you’re both a lot of trouble.” Alyssa leaned back, shooting them a cocky smile. It was so easy to go back to this life, but a small voice in the back of her head told her that this wasn’t permanent. That she would go back and it would all vanish. 

“Maybe you just can’t handle me, Greene,” Emma smirked, throwing a piece of popcorn into her mouth. Greg opened his mouth to retort, but Kevin cut him off. 

“She can handle you’re weak.”

“Okay ouch.”

Hours passed in a haze of laughter, rosy cheeks (particularly Emma’s) and half hearted curses. Betsy and Alyssa were the only ones who stayed to clean up, Emma was too tired to stay and clean up. 

“It sounds like you had a rough year.” Alyssa looked up in surprise. Betsy chuckled, still scrubbing away at plates. “Sit down, I can do the rest.”

“Ms. Nolan it’s fine - “

“You can still call me Betsy and please I’m not ancient you don’t have to treat me like a skeleton.” Alysa reluctantly sat, just enjoying the silence and clink of dishes. It wasn’t a chilly silence, like all the silences with her mother felt like. Silence with Betsy were like warming your hands around a fire. “This year hasn’t been good to you, has it?”

“Of course not,” Alyssa chuckled wrly, her eyes betraying the hurt behind her humor. “Why would it be?” Betsy sent her a loving glance, her hands still busy with the dishes. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Everything. I’m not doing anything right. Just I feel so stupid over there and it’s too much work and I have no friends and…” Soon Alyssa got too choked up to speak up. Betsy was at her side with a tissue. “I’m not going to cry again tonight.”

“It’s just in case.” Betsy sat down, gazing sagely at Alyssa. With a slight smile Alyssa took it. “It’s okay to cry. I’m not your like your real mother.”

“I save crying for the privacy of my bedroom, thank you very much,” Alyssa cheekily replied, her voice still choked up. Worry still shone in both of their eyes, but they ignored it for a blissful moment of peace. Betsy nudged her, a smile rising from her wrinkled face. Alyssa nudged her back.

“That’s my girl. Take a moment and explain everything to me. I don’t care how long it takes.” Five minutes passed until she was able to calm down.

“I’m stupid.”

“You’re not stupid, next.”

“I can’t do anything right.”

“You do everything right by me. You always at least try. I admire that about you, Alyssa.”

“You don’t give me my grades,” Alyssa said emptily, looking down at her hands, some of them bitten down to the ends. 

“Is this code red?” Alyssa nodded and they both jumped out of their seats, ready to go. They both knew what that meant. Betsy started boiling water for tea and selected their tea of choice, peppermint. Alyssa got out teacups, ginger bread cookies and plates. 

“Alright, we can talk now.” Betsy sipped her tea. They had started since Alyssa had cried over homework in fifth grade. Code yellow meant oreos and chamomile tea. 

“I can’t do anything right,” Alyssa repeated with more certainty.

“You can. You can do anything Alyssa Greene,” Betsy said forcefully, putting her tea cup down and placing her hands on her shoulders.

“Well, I’m in love with my best friend and I haven’t done anything about it.”

“Are you in love with my grandaughter?” A pregnant silence descended over them and Alyssa’s words rang heavy in the silence, even though her voice was barely a whisper. 

“I think I am.”

“You’re the best person who could ever date my granddaughter. You don’t have to be ashamed.” Betsy sipped her tea, peering into Alyssa’s eyes. It felt like she was staring into her soul.

“But I feel like I betrayed her. We were always friends, she might hate me.”

“We have a lot to talk about Alyssa Greene.”  
ItIsn’tEasyBeingGreene sent smooshy_emma to LesbianMessiah  
ItIsn’tEasyBeingGreene sent drake_josh_dog_seizure_meme to LesbianMessiah  
ItIsn’tEasyBeingGreene sent two_girls_area51_meme  
LesbianMessiah: Why are you sending me memes at 1 am  
ItIsn’tEasyBeingGreene: Wow you’re finally up  
LesbianMessiah: Some of us have a sense of time excuse me  
ItIsn’tEasyBeingGreene: Time’s a contruct  
LesbianMessiah: Well i think it’s time for me to go to sleep  
ItIsn’tEasyBeingGreene: Noooo i’m bored entertain  
Come on you don’t have class or anything

Alyssa’s phone rang and she picked up with a giant grin.

“Am I entertaining you yet,” Emma deadpanned. Alyssa chuckled, trying to hide her heart combusting from Emma’s sleepy voice. 

“Yes, you are. You’re very presence brings me light.”

“Slow down Romeo,” Emma said, confusion coloring her voice. 

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Alyssa said dryly. 

“Oh yeah? Why do you still have that photo of me then?” Alyssa was glad Emma couldn’t see her as a very unflattering tomato red was spreading to her cheeks. 

“What, the smooshy face one? For blackmail of course.”

They talked to for another twenty minutes before Alyssa said something she would never dare to say over to her face for fear of being struck down by lightning.

“I love you Emma Nolan.” Emma’s breathing was even and deep on the other end. A few sickening seconds passed and Alyssa felt like she could throw herself out the window if she didn’t get a response.

“Emma?” She said timidly. The only response was more deep, even breathing. She was asleep. She had just confessed her love and Emma was asleep. Alyssa hung up, her hands shaky. She threw her phone across the room cursing the universe for making her stay up and admit her deepest secret. Maybe things will be better in the morning, she repeated to herself as she tried to fall asleep, her last words she had said echoing in her head.


End file.
